1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to solar cells and solar cell modules. The present disclosure particularly relates to a solar cell and a solar cell module, in which a perovskite-type crystal is used as a light-absorbing material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, solar cells in which a compound (hereinafter referred to as “perovskite compound”) having a perovskite crystal structure represented by a formula AMX3 or a similar crystal structure is used as a light-absorbing material have been researched and developed. Herein, a solar cell containing the perovskite compound is referred to as “perovskite solar cell”.
Wei Chen et al., Science (United States), vol. 350, no. 6263 (November 2015), pp. 944-948 (hereinafter referred to as the “non-patent document”) discloses a perovskite solar cell in which CH3NH3Pbl3 is used as a perovskite material, nickel oxide doped with lithium and magnesium is used as a hole transport material, and [6,6]-phenyl-C61-butyric acid methyl ester (PCBM) is used as an electron transport material and which has an inverted stack structure.